


The Mages Lament

by LadyMyst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Blood, Discrimination, Fat Shaming, M/M, Mages, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyst/pseuds/LadyMyst
Summary: They were feared, they were resented. To the people they were monsters. To be a mage was to be evil, the cause of all true suffering in the world. Or so people believed.All he wanted was to be free. To live his life without fear of being chased and chained up like an animal.Only one thing was for certain. Change was happening, and the mages have a long fight for survival ahead.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue: Noctis

**_Febuary 23rd 748 ME_ **

Calling the motel room a dive would have been generous. The first thing Noctis noticed when he entered was the smell of damp permeating the room causing him to wrinkle his nose as his sense of smell was assaulted. The second thing he noticed was how ugly it looked, mismatched colours everywhere, decor that looked like it would of been old when his grandfather was young. The wallpaper was a faded orange with flower like patterns, which he didn't fail to notice was peeling in several places. The carpet was a shade of green that reminded him of some kind of moss he saw growing in the swamps once. He certainly didn't miss the several stains, which he wasn't sure he wanted to try and guess what they were. The curtains were an earthy brown with flowery patterns that somewhat matched the wallpaper. Behind the curtains were some net curtains that he was pretty sure were once white, not grey. 

It was garish, it stunk and he loved it. Even somewhere like this seemed like heaven after camping for so long. Excited he rushed over, dropping his bag haphazardly on the floor before diving onto the bed. There was a loud groan as the wooden frame strained under his weight, he froze, scared he had broken it. 

“Careful.” Regis reprimanded.

Noctis gave his father a sheepish look as Regis set the bags down near the door.

“How long can we stay here?” He asked, taking off his boots before he got in trouble for wearing them on the bed. His father dragged himself over to the other bed, sitting on the edge. His shoulders hunched over as if the weight of the world rested on them.

"Tonight at least. Maybe a few if we can.” He sighed.

Noctis didn't say anything. It would be nice if they could stay there for a few nights, but he knew better then to get his hopes up. Mages tended to attract attention if they stayed in one place for too long. Even the careful ones. It didn't help that lately the military was cracking down on illegal mages, and any who would take them in.

With nothing else to do he switched the telly on, hoping that he could at least find some cartoons to watch.

"…. _For the low price of 4000 Gil, you too can own one of these revolutionary new -"_

_"Caw kids-"_

_"Official records show that numbers for illegal mages are at an all time low, thanks to increased security measures from the Nilf-"_

_"-Havens have been blessed by Lady Lunafreya. The Oracle has recently finished her first official pilgrimage after becoming the youngest Oracle in history and is due to return home to-."_

Noctis heard his father shift on the bed. "So young." He muttered sadly. Noctis watched the figure of Lady Lunafreya on the small screen. She was graceful looking, and young, probably only a few years older than Noct himself. She was dressed elegantly in white and silver, a trident held firmly in her hands as she strode purposefully through the crowds. Noctis couldn't help but notice how solemn she looked. The Oracles were probably the only mages in the world who weren't locked up or killed on sight. In fact the population adored them. How could they not when they and they alone could cure people of the Starscourge? 

"She looks so sad, but why? She's free." He asked his dad.

Regis sighed. "A gilded cage is still a cage." He came over to sit by Noctis, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "She may be able to travel without having to hide what she is, and she has the peoples love for sure. Yet she is a slave to her duty."

Noctis wasn't sure he understood. No matter how his father explained it he couldn't help but envy her. Better to be treated like a caged songbird than a rat that needed to be exterminated. He noticed his father was watching the telly with a look of familiarity on his face.

"Do you know her?" He asked.

His father was silent for some time and Noctis wasn't sure if he would even get an answer. "I've never met the child." He said finally. He looked as if he was struggling with what he wanted to say next. "I knew her mother. She was a good friend of your mother and I." 

Now Noctis was interested. His father rarely talked about his mother, her death still being a very sore subject for him. At times it seemed like his father had wanted to forget her. Noctis felt sorry for his father but he yearned to know what kind of woman she was, having no memories of her himself as she had died before he had even reached his first birthday. And to think both his mother and father knew the previous Oracle. There had to be an interesting story there.

"I saw a takeaway nearby. We have enough money so how about I wander over and get us some dinner?" His father said a bit too cheerfully. Noctis deflated at the obvious deflection. 

"Yeah sounds good." He said quietly, knowing that it was pointless to try and push his father to talk. 

His dad ruffled his hair to his annoyance before getting up to leave. "I won't be long. Don't answer the door to anyone, understood?" 

"I know." He groaned rolling his eyes. 

"And have a shower. If your not careful you'll be growing vegetables with the amount of dirt on you." He smirked as if he had told the funniest joke in the world before leaving the room, locking the door as he went. Noctis resisted rolling his eyes again. He glanced down at his arms and realised that his dad did have a point though, he was filthy.

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

Noctis almost regretted having a shower before dinner as the greese and sauce from his burger dripped down his face. But still he ate like a starved madman. It had been a long time since he had a meal like this, and it may be a long time before he could eat like this again. Noctis was practically drooling once he caught a whiff of the food when his father returned. He wasted no time in tucking into his portion. After carefully removing any salad from the burger of course. Why did people feel the need to add lettuce and tomatoes to burgers? They were digusting cold. Warm they were just vile.

"Slow down son. You'll choke." Regis reprimanded.

"Buv iv tasteth so goef." He tried to say with a mouth full of food. His father just fixed him with a stern stare. 

"If you want people to understand you don't talk with your mouth full. There's never a reason to forget your manners."

Noctis wiped his mouth with his napkin. Being careful to take sensible bites so as not to get in trouble again.

Suddenly he couldn't see anything and for a split second he was scared he had gone blind before realizing that it was the room that had gone dark, not his vision.

"Whats going on!?" He gasped. His father shushed him gently before getting up and made his way over to the light switch. He heard it click a few times but nothing.

"Try the bedside lamp son." He said, his voice calm but firm.

Noctis scrambled up the bed and awkwardly fumbled for the lamp. He tried turning it on a few times but nothing happened. Confused and getting pretty worried he turned to his father, just about making out his silhouette in the darkness.

Regis felt for the bags, when he found them he began rummaging through them until he found a large torch. He switched it on, finally casting light in the room. Noctis shivered as if cold. The shadows cast by the torch felt sinister somehow. And every time his father moved the light shifted as did the shadows. Noctis felt as if they were closing in around him.

Looking out the window Regis quietly cursed under his breath.

"It's not just our room, the whole place has gone dark." He threw another torch that landed by Noctis' feet, a small one that could fit snugly in his jacket pocket.

"I'm going to find out what happened, see if I can help fix the problem before…" He trailed off. It didn't need saying though, Noctis understood. If there were no lights to ward them off then the whole Motel was at risk from Daemons. "Stay here, do _not_ leave. Do you understand?"

"Dad I-"

"Do. You. Understand?" His fathers tone left no room for argument. "you'll be safer in here than out there. Leave it to me, please." His father practically begged. Reluctantly Noctis nodded.

Without another word his father left the room. Noctis hugged his knees close to his chest, firmly gripping the torch in his hands. He wished his father hadn't left him alone, he could have helped, and surely he would be safer by his side? He couldn't stop his body from shaking, his stomach felt like a bottomless pit. 

He recalled the breathing exercises he had been taught in order to help calm him. Breathing in deeply through his nose and breathing out with his mouth. _It'll be ok._ He told himself. _It's probably just that the generators ran out of gas. Dad will help fix it. You'll be fine. He'll be fine._ He repeated the words in his head over and over like a mantra.

He could hear people starting to gather outside, demanding to know what was happening. One man in particular seemed to be complaining that he had paid good money for his room and this was unacceptable. This went on for several minutes, making it hard for Noctis to concentrate, until a womans shrill scream suddenly rang out, easily heard over the clamour of the crowd. Numerous shouts of alarm followed. Rushing over to the window Noctis dared to look out. 

On the ground outside black puddles appeared to be forming, they almost looked like puddles of rainwater in the dark except they seemed to be oozing, emitting a black and purple smoke as small black flakes danced in the air like ash on the wind. 

He watched in horror as a goblin tore through the darkness shortly followed by half a dozen more. They straightened themselves as they looked around as if somewhat confused. The first one sniffed the air before settling its beady eyes on a man who upon noticing that the creatures attention was on him turned and started to run. He barely made it a few feet before he tripped over his own two feet in a panic. The goblin smiled a large smile full of razor sharp teeth, like a child gleeful over a new toy, before leaping at the unfortunate man who desperately held up his arm in a vain attempt to protect himself. He howled in agony as it sunk it's claws and teeth into his flesh. The sight and smell of blood seemed to excite the others as they too advanced upon the crowd who promptly fled in all directions.

Noctis noticed a boy around his age watching as the Goblin tore into the man. His eyes wide in terror. He stayed rooted to the ground as if paralysed. He either didnt notice that a pair of goblins were approaching him or he did but was too scared to move. Either way he couldn't seem to take his eyes of the poor man mere feet in front of him who was still struggling against the goblins on top of him.

At that moment Noctis didn't feel scared anymore. All he felt at that moment was determination. He had to save them both. He couldn't just sit here and listen to them get torn apart. What kind of person would he be if he chose to cower in the room instead? Ignoring all sensible thought and his fathers orders he threw open the door and charged forward. 

Noctis knew that Goblins were classed as pretty weak Daemons. And quite cowardly too. Still they always attacked as a group and what they lacked in strength they made up for in cunning. They certainly were not to be underestimated. But if he could at least scare them off then he had a chance.

Noctis recalled once how a group of goblins got too close to their camp. Although they weren't in danger thanks to the protective charms dotted around the haven, his father still didn't want them getting too close lest they draw the attention of something worse. To get rid of the pests he had summoned a great wall of fire that rushed towards the goblins like a tidal wave. The screeched in panic as they ran off, not bothering them for the rest of the night.

"Goblins hate fire, almost as much as they hate the light." His father explained. "Always exploit your enemies weakness. It could be the difference between life and death."

Noctis imagined the flames. He imagined them springing forth from his being, he was just a vessel, a conduit for the flames power. He felt the heat rise up in him, like a pot of boiling water that threatened to spill over. His hand reached forward, as ball of fire erupted from his palm like a bullet being fired.

The fireball whizzed through the air and caught a goblin squarely in it's side. The creature howled in pain as it was knocked to the ground, writhing on the floor as its flesh burned. The other goblins turned to him incensed. 

The fear that Noctis had suppressed had now come rushing back. In his haste to rescue the man and the boy he had forgotten one crucial detail. His father was a grown man, who had full control of his magic. He could have easily taken all the goblins out with one spell. Noctis was an twelve year old child who had only began to scratch the surface of his magic. He lacked the power his father had. And as a reminder of the strength he lacked the goblin he had hit was already clamouring back to its feet. Injured, but still looking ready to fight.

He turned on his heel and ran as fast as his legs would take him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Prologue: Prompto

**_February 23rd 748 ME_ **

  
  


Prompto couldn't wait to get home. This 'fun' family trip was a nightmare pretty much from the start. If his parents weren't arguing they pretended the other didn't exist. Both seemed to forget they had a son half the time so throughout the trip he was left to entertain himself. Seeing some local kids playing in the streets he tried to build up the courage to talk to some of them, though soon changed his mind when he overheard them talking about the strange fat kid who was spying on them. 

Not that he expected any differently, it was the same at home so why would a change of scenery make any difference?

At least they were on their way home. The car ride was torture however. At least back in Lestallum he could escape his parents bickering. Now unless he was willing to jump out of a moving car (and he couldn't say he wasn't tempted) he was forced to listen.

When they had decided to stay in a motel to rest for the night, Prompto practically leapt out of the car. He didn't realise just how stifling it was in there. 

Of course it didn't take long for his parents to argue again. They had only been at the motel for an hour before they decided to have another fight. This time over what to have for dinner. After awhile it became too much to bear and so Prompto decided to just leave the room. As he made his way outside pondering how long it would take his parents to notice his absence if they would at all, he heard a strange rattling sound coming from behind. 

The source of the noise was possibly the oldest car in the world, more rust than car. What little colour was left was a bright turquoise blue, except for the passenger door which was a faded red. The front of the car had obviously been through a lot, if the many bumps and scrapes were anything to go by. 

His father who took great pride in his own car would have a heart attack when he saw this one.

Prompto looked up into the sky frowning, taking note of the last rays of sun which were quickly disappearing beyond the horizon. Whoever these people were they sure took a big risk being out this late at night. It wasn't unheard of for Daemons to rise early if they were hungry enough. 

The person who stepped out of the drivers side was not the kind of person Prompto was expecting. He was a tall man with dark hair peppered with grey. His black striped suit looked like it had once been very expensive, now it just looked old and threadbare. Judging by the several stitches along the jacket Prompto guessed that the man couldn't afford a new one. Despite his rather shabby appearance the man still radiated an aura of respectability. The way he walked (with a slight limp, an old wound maybe?) was filled with confidence and purpose. Even at his young age Prompto could tell this was someone who you didn't want to mess with.

He had almost forgotten about the man when the passenger side opened and a young boy around his age slid out.

He was probably the most beautiful boy Prompto had ever seen. Hair as black as midnight that framed a delicate looking face. Big bright eyes that even from a distance Prompto could tell they were a rich shade of blue. He waited by the car with a bored look on his face while the older man went to presumably book them a room.

The youth looked up and made eye contact with Prompto who was suddenly very aware that he was gawking. Feeling heat pool up in his cheeks he quickly looked away.

Maybe he should go and talk to him? He wanted to but what if he was also disgusted with him, like every other person he tried to make friends with? Before he could make a decision the older man returned and both strangers got their luggage from the car and left to go to their rooms. 

Hating his own indecisiveness he begrudgingly shuffled back into his room. He honestly thought this trip was the worst.

____________________________________________________________

Prompto didn't think it was possible for things to get worse, but it seemed as if the gods themselves disagreed.

The motel was suddenly plunged into darkness, as well as the surrounding area.

After leaving their room, (his dad raging about how they had paid good money for their rooms and how unacceptable this all was) Prompto noticed other people starting to gather outside, confused and irate.

As they no longer had protection from the lights it didn't take long for the daemons to rise. Prompto watched in horror as they soon descended upon the people gathered around outside. One unfortunate man had quickly gotten swarmed, screaming in agony as the daemons clawed and bit at him like rabid animals.

Prompto tried to move his feet but it was as if they were glued to the ground. He could only whimper as one of the daemons spotted him and lunged at him, teeth and claws bared.

Suddenly the daemon exploded in a ball of fire. It let out a high pitched screech as it crashed to the ground, frantically rolling around in pain.

Prompto dared to look around and saw the dark haired boy from earlier, his hand stretched out before him, a look of grim determination on his face. And Prompto could have sworn his eyes seemed to emit an unearthly purple glow.

A mage! That boy was a mage. Evil subhumans that used their powers to terrorize the innocent, the ones who were supposedly responsible for the many daemons that plagued the land. Or so everybody had claimed.

And yet here was one that had saved his life. 

Prompto didn't know what to think. He couldn't think.

The Daemons turned towards the mage furious. The injured one staggered to its feet and snarled viciously in the direction of it's attacker. The boy's face paled before he turned and ran, the daemons in close pursuit.

Prompto's thoughts raced wildly in his head. He needed to help that boy! As he was fretting over what to do a pained groan nearby startled him. The man who was attacked was still alive! He stumbled forward, his legs feeling like they were made from jelly and slumped down next to the man.

His face was almost white, sweat pouring down. His breaths came out in ragged gasps. He started at Prompto wide eyed.

He didn't know what to do. The man was bleeding quite heavily. He looked around but there was no one else, not even his parents.

The sudden light startled him. He raised a hand to his face to ward off the worst of it.

He heard shouting and footsteps approaching, suddenly there were multiple people surrounding him. They each wore an assortment of leathers, all armed with weapons. Hunters, if he had guessed correctly.

"You ok kid?" One of them asked him, while one of his companions quickly tended to the injured man. "Is this your dad?" 

"No, I don't know who he is." Somehow he managed to form some words. But his own voice sounded foreign. As if it didn't really belong to him.

The Hunter sighed, looking incredibly tired. "The lights are back on so it should be safe now. I want you to go to your room and stay there. Understand?"

Prompto could only nod. He had clambered back to his feet when he spotted the older man who was with the dark haired boy earlier, he was standing a little way behind the Hunters looking at the scene before him with an strained expression on his face. Prompto rushed over to him. The man turned his gaze towards him, expression softening slightly, but still wary.

"Your son's in trouble, the daemons are after him."  _ He saved me, but I couldn't do anything but stand there uselessly.  _ Was left unsaid.

The man's eyes widened. He grabbed Prompto's shoulders tightly. "Where!?" He demanded.

Prompto pointed in the direction the boy fled. Towards the woods he suddenly realised in horror. 

"We can't waste any time-" One of the hunters started saying, but the dark haired man had already rushed off in the direction Prompto pointed in.

He was ordered once more to his room before the Hunters split into groups. The injured man was taken away, whilst others patrolled the area, making sure no more daemons lingered. A couple of them headed towards the woods in pursuit of the boy.

Not wanting to get in the way anymore Prompto went back to his room. He sat alone at the edge of his bed simply staring at the wall for an indeterminable amount of time before the door flung open and his parents returned. His mother flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. His father hung back, but the worry in his eyes was obvious.

Any other time Prompto would have welcomed any kind of affection from his parents. He didn't feel any joy though. Instead his only thought was of the boy being chased by the daemons and prayed to the gods for his safety.

____________________________________________________________

His chest was burning, the air in his lungs all but depleted. His legs felt like they would give way any second. And yet he kept going.

All around him the night came alive. Howls and snarls seemed to come from all directions. Behind him he could hear the rapid footsteps of the goblins fast approaching. 

His legs suddenly folded beneath him as he tripped, he fell sideways pain exploding in his shoulder as he collided with a tree before hitting the ground hard.

The goblins squealed in delight as their prey was finally within reach.

Desperate, he held up his hands and tried to recall the Protect spell. Before him he could see a shimmer in the air as multiple shield-like objects merged together, forming a translucent dome around him.

The goblins charged at him, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Screeching in annoyance they furiously slashed at his shield, desperate to get to him.

Already Noctis could feel his body starting to tire. His limbs felt boneless, his breath coming out as hard pants. He could feel the shield weakening as a result. Any second now he would go into stasis. The result of a mage using too much of their magical energy before they could replenish it. It was incredibly dangerous as it left them stunned and therefore exposed.

Cracks began to form all around, a red tinge spreading out from them soon after. In any second his strength would fail him and his only protection would be gone.

He closed his eyes as he muttered an apology to his father. Maybe he should have listened and stayed in his room. He would be safe, though that boy he saved certainly wouldn't be. But it was possible he wasn't safe now. Perhaps more daemons had shown up and he was just delaying the inevitable. It turned out he wasn't strong enough to protect anyone, especially himself.

Multiple things seemed to happen at once. As his magic ran out the shield shattered like breaking glass. His vision spun before him just as a sudden flash of light almost blinded him. The goblins shrieked in pain, convulsing violently before they fell rather unceremoniously on the ground. Sparks of electricity fizzled all around them as their bodies gave an occasional twitch. He heard the familiar whoosh of several blades dancing in the air before more shrieks of pain and then the dull thuds of the goblins bodies as they hit the ground.

Daring to look up he caught sight of his father before him. He had never seen such a distressed look on his face. He all but collapsed to his knees in front of him, stroking his hair tentatively as if he couldn't believe he was real.

"Gods Noct. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, still feeling dizzy. He had caused his dad unnecessary worry. And probably blew their cover at the same time, something his father went to great lengths to hide. He suddenly felt a warmth spread throughout his body, and as the dizziness and fatigue disappeared his magic quickly returned to him. It seemed his father had used an ether.

Regis held Noctis tightly for a few moments as if afraid if he let go he would do something stupid again. With a heavy sigh he finally let go.

"Come on. We should get going." He turned away from Noctis and started to head back in the direction of the motel.

Noctis hesitated unsure of how to tell his dad what he did.

"Dad I….used magic."

Regis stopped suddenly, he didn't turn to face his son.

"Did anyone see you?"

Noctis thought for a moment. It had all happened so fast he didn't wasn't really sure.

"I-I don't know. There were lots of people running away but… I don't know." He muttered, sounding rather pathetic to himself. "But I had to do it to save someone's life." He hastily added. Surely his dad wouldn't get mad at him for saving someone, right?

Regis abruptly turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "We can't risk going back then. Come, quickly. There's a haven nearby, we haven’t any time to waste."

They heard shouts nearby. It seemed like there were people out in the woods looking for them. Soon enough they would come across the pile of goblin corpses and realise they were killed with magic. 

Noctis practically ran after his father, finding it hard to keep up with the older man's faster stride. He cursed himself for having short legs.

He didn't know how long they were walking for, he had lost track of time. The shouts of the Hunters looking for them soon faded away. Eventually in the distance he could make out the comforting blue glow of a haven. 

They ran the rest of the way once they started to hear shrill cries in the dark. Luckily they made it before anything decided to attack them. Noctis practically fell to the ground not realising just how exhausted he was. The dull pain in his shoulder seemed to return. He was going to have a hell of a bruise by the morning. He heard a grunt of pain and saw his father nursing his bad knee. The running must have aggravated his old wound. 

Feeling a pang of guilt Noctis struggled to ask the question he was dying to ask.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, voice barely a whisper.

Regis looked at him shocked, as if the thought never even crossed his mind.

"Of course not. Why would you think I was?"

Noctis sat up. He fiddled with the laces on his shoes, refusing to even look at his father. "Because I used magic. I-I know I saved someone. But I just made things worse for us."

He heard his father shift. He almost jumped when gentle hands rested themselves on his shoulders.

"Listen to me well Noct. I will not tell you if you made the right decision or not. That is something you need to decide for yourself." Noctis was almost scared at the intense look in his father's eyes. "All I ask is that you accept the consequences of your actions."

"So I… shouldn't have saved him?" He asked unsure.

"It was certainly the noble thing to do. However in doing so It put both of us in danger." Noctis flinched the only thing worse than his father being mad at him was his father being disappointed in him. "However." His father continued. "Could you live with yourself if you left him to die?"

Noctis shook his head. He couldn't just stand by as someone else suffered.

Regis gave him a warm smile. "Well then. I'm sure you made the right decision." 

His father stood, grunting slightly at the pressure on his knee. He held out his hand and a large bag materialised seemingly out of nowhere. Small crystallized particles danced in the air before disappearing into nothingness.

"Now I don't know about you but I would like to get some rest tonight." He chuckled.

Noctis felt immensely grateful at their unique ability to store their belongings in a place where no one else could get to. The Armiger his father called it. It meant right now that they still had most of their stuff. The bags they carried around mostly for show. Though he really wished he didn't keep his favourite chocobo shirt in the bag. He was never getting that back. Also they had to leave the car behind. It was only a rental, lent to them by an old friend of his fathers. No doubt it would get returned to him eventually. Though he probably isn't going to be very happy when the empire turns up at his garage asking questions.

As he helped his father set up their tent the nights events ran through his head. He still believed he made the right choice. Though he still couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he was stronger. He wouldn't be a burden to his father. They could fight back, they wouldn't need to be constantly on the run.

He swore to himself that he would get stronger.

____________________________________________________________

The Hunters were still patrolling the area. The room that the young mage and his father were staying in was currently being ransacked. It turned out that a witness saw the young boy summon the daemons. Prompto didn't believe that for a second. The father had apparently been the one responsible for the blackout. But considering he appeared to be helping the Hunters Prompto also doubted that claim.

He was questioned as well. He tried explaining that the boy had saved him, but he may as well have been talking to a brick wall.

Pretty soon the empires elite mage hunters, the Magitek soldiers would turn up. Prompto hated them. They always made him uneasy. Not that many people were particularly comfortable around them, but Prompto was particularly scared of them.

If only he did something instead of just standing there like an idiot. Then boy who saved him wouldn't be hunted down like a rabid animal.

He was sick and tired of being useless. No wonder no one wanted to be friends with him. That was going to have to change.

He swore to himself that he would get stronger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Infiltration

**_??? ME_ **

_He was at that awful place again. A dilapidated corridor that had no beginning nor end in sight. As if on autopilot he started to move, the rotten floorboards creaked loudly with every step taken. No matter how much he walked he never seemed to be getting anywhere. Fed up he tried to head back but that was ultimately futile. It didn't matter which direction he went, the corridor continued to stretch on._

_He just wanted to get out of here. The scariest thing wasn't the fact that the corridor looked like it was that stereotypical haunted house that existed in every ghost story ever. Nor the fact that he was seemingly trapped here all alone._

_It was the row of mirrors on either side of him that scared him the most._

_As far as he could see on both walls hung ornate mirrors, every single one in pristine condition, a stark contrast to the state of the hallway. When he looked in a mirror he saw himself, at least he thought it was himself. His reflection had his face though it was as naked as the day he was born, sleeping so peacefully with it's arms folded across it's chest as if it was hugging itself, he would have assumed it was dead were it not for the slight rise and fall of it's chest._

_A loud high pitched wailing suddenly broke through the eerie silence. As the sound reverberated around him he clutched his head as if in pain. As the noise died down he looked up and gasped as he saw each of his ghastly reflections were now wide awake. And each one was staring right at him._

_They continued to watch him completely expressionless as a dark miasma started to form at the bottom of each of the mirrors, pulsating as if alive, crawling up the reflections bodies slowly. They never even flinched even as the darkness consumed them completely until all he could see was a dark void where his doppelgangers once stood._

_He watched mesmerized as seconds, minutes or even hours passed until the darkness started to seep out of the mirrors like thick smoke._

_As if suddenly remembering he could move he sped down the corridor as fast as his legs would take him, but the mirrors, like the hallway itself were never-ending, and still bleeding out that terrible darkness._

_Eventually he felt himself slowing down as something was restricting his movement. The black smoke rose up his legs and towards his torso. It felt wrong, unnatural, cold and yet at the same time hot. Trying to move felt like he was trying to wade through a thick bog._

_The darkness continued to creep up his body, the more he struggled the faster it climbed and the more it climbed the harder it became to move. Soon it had nearly fully engulfed him. He craned his neck up desperately trying to keep his face free as he gasped for air. His vision went dark as the tormented wails of his ghastly reflections started again, drowning out his own screams._

* * *

Prompto gasped as he fell to the floor of his bedroom, the sudden jolt waking him up suddenly, his blanket wrapped tightly around his legs like a cacoon. He sat up shaking as his phone alarm was blaring on his side table.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he untangled himself and reached for his phone. It was _6:15am_ so apparently he had managed to sleep through fifteen minutes of his alarm going off. For once he was glad his parents weren't around otherwise his father would have given him an earful by now.

He groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Thanks to yet another nightmare he felt like he had barely had any sleep at all. This was starting to get ridiculous now. Maybe he really should go see a doctor about it. It wasn't natural to have nightmares almost every night for a month straight.

His personal problems would have to wait however. He had work to do. Today was Liberation day, a very important holiday to the Empire and therefore it was important to Meteor Publishing, and today he would get the best photographs out of any newspaper in the city. It was a long shot but maybe if he did such a good job he could try and convince Vyv to give him a nice bonus. Some extra money never hurt after all. Those bills weren't going to pay themselves.

* * *

  
  


**_May 16th 756 ME_ **

Even this early in the day the streets were filled with people. The festivities had brought in people from all over the world and it was easy to tell who the tourists were from their slightly outdated clothes as well as the way they tended to get excited about all the landmarks around the city. The huge statues of the old kings and queens of Lucis was always the main tourist feature and truly a sight to behold. Each one as tall as a building and almost as old as the city itself. Prompto couldn't help but shudder as he saw one. It was hard to explain but they made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that they were once the most powerful mages to have existed but now their bloodline was no more. Eradicated by the empire one hundred and fifty years ago this day. He wondered how the king of the time felt as his country fell before him, his family executed before his very eyes, knowing he would soon join them. 

He was surprised the empire had kept the statues. But each one had recently been wrapped in giant chains. A reminder that mages could never again be allowed free reign.

At least that was how Gladio explained it. His family worked for the empire so he supposed he knew about those kinds of things.

He always wondered what his friend truly thought about the way things were run, but never had the courage to ask. He didn't seem to hate mages like most did. But Gladio never spoke about such matters much as he was sworn to his duty. He took pride in it. Personal feelings be damned.

As he walked into Meteor Publishing the small bell that hung above the door rang announcing his presence. Dino who was in the middle of rushing around the small office space stopped and looked over once he heard the door before making a beeline towards Prompto.

"Oh good, least _someone_ turned up. You wouldn't believe how many people called in _sick_ today, buncha fakers." He stopped dead in his tracks when he was close enough to really take in Prompto's appearance. "Woah kid. Uh, don't take this the wrong way but you look awful. Don't tell me the actual sick person was one of the only ones to turn up."

Prompto laughed nervously. "I'm fine, honestly. Just slept really bad is all."

Dino regarded him for a moment then shrugged. "If you say so. Hope you're right cause we got a big job today, so we need you at the top of your game." A smirk spread across his face. "Vyv's so excited I think he's gonna explode." 

"So what's got him so excited?" He asked nonchalantly. Vyv getting excited usually meant a big scoop. If things went well maybe Prompto had a chance for a raise after all.

Dino smirked in that arrogant way of his, which never boded well. "We only have an interview with the president himself.” He puffed his chest out proudly. “Thanks to yours truly."

That caught Prompto's attention. President Ulldor was well known to be a proud individual. The fact he would allow a still rather small time newspaper to interview him was surprising to say the least.

"Well." Dino continued, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "It's more a press conference that I managed to… persuade an official to let us attend."

So knowing Dino blackmail was probably involved. This wasn't off to a good start.

It appeared that Dino wanted to gossip some more as he leaned in close and started talking in a hushed whisper, as if he didn’t want the few people in the room with them to overhear. "Vyv's wanted an interview with him for ages. There's a lot of nasty rumours surrounding the guy y'know? Blackmail, murder, the usual political stuff. He was only appointed president cause he _quote unquote_ found a bunch of evidence that suggested corruption by the previous President." He stood back and sighed. "Course we can't actually ask about any of that y'know? Not if we want our little newspaper to keep publishing…. And all of us not to end up dead in a ditch somewhere."

Prompto understood what Dino meant. People who were vocal against the Empire and it's high ranking officials didn't tend to stay vocal for long. It must have annoyed Dino and Vyv not to be able to publish the truth. Despite their almost cutthroat ways they had integrity. They didn't do what pretty much every other news outlet did and only told biased news stories. It was why Prompto actually really enjoyed working here. Plus the fact he actually got paid to do what he loved, taking photographs. 

He glanced at the time and decided he best get ready if he wanted to get pictures of the parade. He still couldn't shake off the bad feeling that had been plaguing him since he woke up. Still, what could go wrong? All he had to do was take some pictures. He was good at that at least.

* * *

There were far too many people around. The dense crowd that filled the streets made Noctis feel incredibly claustrophobic. He could barely move without brushing past someone.

The capital city of Lucis wasn't quite what he imagined. The sheer size of it was almost ridiculous, even Lestallum seemed tiny when compared. He was also surprised at how modern and clean everywhere looked. In the outer towns, even including the more populated ones, there were still many poorly maintained areas. Streets that had weeds growing through the cracks in the pavements, roads filled with potholes. Bushes and abandoned flower beds that due to lack of care had been allowed to become overgrown. It wasn't unusual to see litter just discarded with little care. Cars and old machines that had long been stripped of any useful parts left to rust by the side of the roads. But it was the complete opposite in Insomnia. Streets well maintained. Not a piece of litter in sight. Even the trees and bushes didn't have a leaf or twig out of place, perfectly pruned with the utmost care.

Noctis wasn't sure how he felt about this place. It all seemed so… artificial. A concrete jungle that had little to no natural beauty. Even the people appeared fake. All dressed prim and proper in smart business suits or the latest fashion. No one looked out of place here. It was meant to be a safe haven but Noctis had never felt more at risk.

He fiddled absentmindedly with the military uniform he was wearing, it was uncomfortable, itchy and way too hot, he hated it the moment he had put it on. An awful reminder of everything that was wrong with the world.

He lifted the metal visor on his helmet to get a better look at the sky, and to breathe a little, the helmets certainly didn’t help with his feeling of claustrophobia. The protective translucent dome that covered the whole city shimmered in the sunlight, not unlike the protection spell that mages could use. It was a comforting sight to the populace, a daily reminder that they were safe from the horrors that plagued those unfortunate enough to live outside the city's borders.

To Noctis it just proved that mages were not safe. What was a safe haven for normal humans was a prison for his kind. Their lives sacrificed for the upkeep of that damnable wall.

But if things went well that would soon change. No longer would people use those that they despised simply for their own benefit.

He was going to take down the Wall.

He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, so lost in his thoughts he almost forgot about Nyx standing behind him.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to spook you." He gestured for Noctis to follow. "The others are in position so we should get ready."

Noctis nodded, trying to keep his nervousness under control.

He followed Nyx, doing his best to weave through the crowds. As they turned the street corner Noctis could see the entrance to the Citadel further down the road, their destination was nearby. The fanfare that was constantly playing since early morning had suddenly increased in volume. The crowd started cheering as they waved their tiny Niflheim flags with fervour.

Nyx peered over the crowd towards the citadel. "Looks like the parade has started. Right on time." He marched over to an alleyway across the road. Despite the amount of people around it looked like they were far more interested in the parade than the two random troopers wandering around. The disguises were a good idea after all. 

Nyx stopped in front of a large manhole, after making sure they weren't being watched he held out his hand as Noctis summoned a pair of lifting keys and watched as Nyx lifted the heavy metal cover, revealing the entrance to the sewers.

"You head down first. I'll need to seal the entrance back up."

Noctis took one last glance behind him and descended the ladder into the sewers. Trying his best not to breathe in the rancid air.

After reaching the bottom he switched on his flashlight and waited until Nyx had joined him before they both made their way down the foreboding tunnel.

"Surprised no one saw us." Muttered Noctis. 

Nyx chuckled derisively. "Well the empire's as arrogant as they are pretentious. They never expected anyone to sneak into the Citadel right under their noses. Helps we look like one of them."

They walked in silence for a few moments. Noctis glanced at the older man, he had heard tales of the hero of mages long before he had even met the man. He was someone who constantly put himself in danger to save his brethren, his exploits made him one of the most wanted men in the world. Noctis had to admit that when he first met him he was awestruck. He was exactly the kind of person who he strived to become, strong, brave and always calm even under pressure. The fact that Nyx had chosen him to come along on this mission was a great honour.

He felt like he should say something, the silence becoming awkward even for him. "Think the others are okay?" He muttered.

Nyx gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure. Libertus has Pelna to keep him out of trouble and Luche and Tredd can take care of themselves."

Noctis couldn’t say he knew the others well. Libertus annoyingly treated him like a child half the time. He wasn't happy that Noctis was chosen to be Nyx's partner in the mission, claiming that it was too dangerous for a kid. It didn’t help that he had been forced to the sidelines, taking care of the security systems with Pelna from a safe distance, due to his broken leg. 

Pelna seemed cool enough. Friendly and respectful. He appeared to be one of the more level headed of the group. He at least didn’t treat Noctis like a kid or a nuisance.

Luche and Tredd were the two he knew the least about. Not that he wanted to change that. If he was honest he found them both unbearingly arrogant. Neither really bothered with Noctis at all. He may have been a Mage like them but he was still an outsider. An upstart kid that hadn't even been through a real fight. 

This was the day he was going to prove them wrong. They would sneak in and free the captive mages and give a big fuck you to the Empire while they were at it. Nyx had faith in him, and that meant a lot to Noctis.

He wouldn't…. No couldn’t let him down.

He stopped when Nyx did. The older man looked above, another manhole directly above their heads. He pulled out his phone and looked at it for a few moments before turning his gaze towards Noctis.

"Libertus says the security cameras are down now. You ready?" He asked.

Noctis simply smirked. "If you are."

He followed Nyx up the ladder, hearing him grunt as he moved the manhole cover revealing the underground car park of the Citadel. Glancing over the edge he saw rows of pristine and expensive cars all lined up. Each one looked brand new. Surprisingly there were no guards. Maybe the empire truly believed no one would sneak in. 

They stealthily made their way to the corridor on the other side of the room. Still no sign of any guards. The corridor eventually opened up into a beautifully ornate room. A security camera sat above a regal looking elevator, the light he half expected to be flashing wasn't on. It looked like Libertus and Pelna had managed to do their part after all. Noctis adjusted his visor again, the stifling feeling it gave him only increased with his nerves, but he would just have to grin and bear it for now. Nyx reached over and pressed the button to call the elevator.

With a loud ding the doors slid open. Both stepped into the elevator silently. The doors clanged shut and as they did Noctis felt his nerves hit him full force. He remembered the breathing exercises he had frequently made use of in his youth. It was a lot harder with a helmet on though. If Nyx was nervous he didn't show it. He paced around the elevator humming a catchy tune to himself. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened he strolled out as if he owned the place, Noctis following stiffly behind.

They stepped into another corridor, if their intel was right then it should lead to the prison. This time there were a few guards situated down the corridor but none barely glanced their way. _Act as if you belong and others will believe it_ , Nyx had told him before. So he tried to act as natural as he could. Marching down the long corridor as if he had done so a thousand times before. 

As they entered the prison a lone guard sat with his feet propped up on the wooden desk idly playing with his phone. He jumped up once he noticed the two visitors.

"What is it?" He demanded. "Not time to drag more off to the chamber is it?" 

"Do you have the keys to the cells?" Noctis asked. The guard regarded him suspiciously.

"I'm the warden here. What do you think?" He sneered.

Nyx chuckled. "Well that makes things easier."

The Warden started to reach for his gun. "Who are you two? Show your-"

But he never finished his sentence as Nyx waved his hand, casting a sleep spell. The warden fell to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut, head narrowly missing the edge of his desk.

Nyx immediately rushed over and grabbed the keys from his belt as Noctis made sure the guards outside hadn't heard. Satisfied they hadn’t raised any alarms they rushed over to the cells and took in the pitiful sight before them. Mages, about ten or so of them, hunched over and eyes glazed over as if their minds were elsewhere. Noct saw the shiny metal collar around their necks and suppressed a shudder. Special devices that could keep a mage in permanent statis. A slave collar.

Nyx quickly checked in each cell until Noctis heard a small gasp from the man. He rushed into the cell where a young woman sat slouched on the makeshift bed.

"Crowe!" He hissed. The woman blinked up dazed.

"Nyx? Is that you?" She slurred. Nyx nodded and proceeded to pull out a lockpick. He fiddled with her collar while Noctis checked the other cells. His heart sank when he failed to see any familiar faces.

A loud clang rang out as the metal collar fell to the ground. Noctis ran over and summoned an ether from his armiger. Nyx muttered a thank you as he took it and forced it down Crowes throat. She spluttered and spilled some down her front but after several moments the effects took place and the far away look in her eyes disappeared as she appeared to find some focus. 

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" She muttered, shaking her head. “Ugh. Why did that ether taste like crap?”

Nyx simply chuckled. "It's called being fashionably late. And blame Noct for the ether. He made it."

Crowe got to her feet, still a little unsteady. It was then she seemed to notice Noctis standing behind Nyx. "Just use water next time. I swear I can feel my teeth rot with whatever you use."

Noctis stepped around Nyx, ignoring Crowe’s complaint. "Was my father brought in with you?" He tried to remain calm but inwardly winced at how pathetic and young he sounded.

"Your dad? Shit. Didn’t even know he was captured as well." Crowe shook her head, her expression pained. "Sorry kid. He's not here. If they didn't already kill him he's probably in Gralea."

Noctis cursed. If he was taken to Gralea that made the situation more dire. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok. We'll find a way to save him." Nyx said soothingly. 

Noctis was about to reply when they heard the sound of multiple heavy booted footsteps closing in on them. Nyx cursed as he called upon his daggers ready to fight as Noctis summoned a sword, standing by Nyx's side. He could feel energy swelling up behind him as Crowe called upon her magic.

A dozen soldiers burst into the prison, weapons aimed at the three of them. Before they could make a move the air around them felt like it was filled with static, the hairs on Noctis’s arms stood up. Crowe gasped as her magic fizzled out. Noctis felt heavy, as if something was weighing him down. Nyx must have felt the same as he grunted in surprise.

"I heard we had an infestation of rats. But even I didn't think we would catch them so easily." A haughty sounding voice called out. The soldiers parted to make way for a young man, not many years older than Noctis, dressed in ornate looking armour with not a nick or scratch to be seen. His well groomed blonde hair fell over what would be a handsome face, if it wasn't for the arrogant and cruel look twisting his features. 

He regarded the three before him as if they were something rather unpleasant on the underside of his shoes. "We've already apprehended your friends in the city and as I’m sure you can tell we’ve blocked your magic" He drawled lazily, a triumphant smirk spread over his face. "So be good little rats and get back into your cages without any fuss."

Noctis felt his stomach sink. They had failed.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
